


[POT][忍岳]A sucker for you

by choualacreme



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choualacreme/pseuds/choualacreme
Summary: I’m a sucker for youSay that word and i'll go anywhere blindlyI'm a sucker for you,yeahAny road you take you know that you'll find meI am a sucker for all the subliminal thingsNo one knows about youAnd you're making the typical meBreak my typical rulesIt's true,I'm a sucker for you——Jonas Brothers《Sucker》





	[POT][忍岳]A sucker for you

**Author's Note:**

> *冰帝夜总会au  
> *总裁忍xMB岳  
> *只为开车没逻辑  
> *微暴力且狗血  
> *行话我瞎编的：）

向日岳人拎着装满冰块插着一瓶高级香槟的银桶，气势汹汹地来到一扇装饰古典且繁复的门前。好看秀气的眉头拧到一起，脸上写满了不耐烦，脚下皮鞋的鞋跟和大理石地板激情碰撞出的脚步声显示出它们的主人此刻有多暴躁，仿佛他手里拎着的不是酒桶而是电锯之类的。

在岳人不知道第几次冲毛手毛脚的客人发飙摔碎酒杯之后终于被迹部喊去了喝茶，那个优雅高傲的男人威胁他如果不想被扫地出门，就去伺候好这扇门后面的客人，好好学习一下什么是“待客之道”，顺便扔给他了一个看起来就价格不菲的盒子，那盒子里是一套衣服，鬼知道岳人在厕所研究了多久才把它弄明白穿到身上。  
岳人也知道自己确实做的有些过了，绕是普通的餐厅都不可能有服务员对着客人大打出手摔盘子摔碗这种事情发生，何况这里是银座数一数二的高级会所——冰帝，光临这里的客人非权即贵。可是当那个肥头大耳的地中海男人把手伸向他两腿之间的时候，他忍耐已久的神经终于“啪”的一声崩断，摔酒杯破口大骂都算是给他面子，岳人觉得他若是下手再不检点一些自己可能会直接扭断他的脖子。  
虽然当初来的时候就被打好了不光是陪酒那么简单的预防针，可他就是烦感极了这些商人政客。那个叫芥川慈郎的同事小哥哥曾打着哈欠偷偷跟他解释道，要不是岳人你长得好，早就被迹部扔到东京湾喂鱼了。

于是岳人为了不成为东京湾鱼儿们的盘中餐，也为了不丢掉这份虽然很麻烦但是收入可观的工作，他决定抓住老板给他的这最后一次机会。  
站在原地一个郑重其事的深呼吸，然后抬手拍了拍这扇看起来很厚重的门，然而并没有得到任何回音。他又拍了拍，门框浮雕上的狮子沉默地冲他张着血盆大口。他再拍，走廊的时间仿佛凝固，仍旧没有任何人回应他。

“我艹开什么玩笑！”

武术高手向日岳人抬起脚狠狠地踹开了这扇门，映入眼帘的是在电影中的欧洲城堡里才见过的场景，墙纸上面布满了复杂的金边花纹，带着荷叶边装饰的窗帘和桌布，摆满名贵红酒的酒柜，远处墙角还有一个壁炉，一部留声机正优雅地转着黑胶唱片，传出听不懂语言的古典歌剧，旁边是一个华丽的有些过分的沙发，上面正坐着个人，西装笔挺，他单手支在脑侧，闭眼欣赏着美妙的音乐。  
像是才发现有人进来，沙发上的人睁开眼睛，狡黠的目光透过镜片，嘴角上扬开口道：

“啊，你来了，叫……岳人来着？”

“怎么是你！？”

震惊让岳人忘记了用力踹开门给脚趾带来的疼痛，他记得这个人。

一个月前的某一个晚上，他正黑着张脸给身边的客人倒酒，那客人一口金牙满胳膊纹身，说出来的话下流又难听，他搂着岳人在他耳边不断的骚扰岳人的听觉神经。一个月前的岳人刚刚入职，还没有像现在这样已经能忍耐到被动手动脚才翻脸，他不客气地把那客人从祖上三代开始一直到孙子辈上上下下羞辱了个遍，最后成功地惹毛了他。金牙大汉一把将他推到地上，捏着他的下巴说你这个肮脏的鸭子，老子给你脸了还，说着就要动手打人，拳头还没握瓷实就被一个人制止了，那个人端着个高脚杯只用一只手就制得那大汉连连喊疼。  
岳人虽然因此得救却也换来了迹部的白眼和一顿数落——当然扣工资也是不可避免的。他垂头丧气的从办公室走出来，掰着手指数着这个月的工资还剩下多少，看也没看就撞到了个人，还把他手里的红酒杯碰翻，浅色西装被红酒染了个彻底。

“啊，抱歉……”随便应付了一下打算开溜，却被那个人拉到了墙边。  
“我说你，新来的吧？”  
“……”怒目而视，岳人觉得今天出门应该先算一卦，怎么到哪都有人找自己麻烦。  
“刚才要不是我，你早被打的满脸开花了，对待恩人就这个态度啊，嗯？”  
“我……我又没让你帮我！”

岳人这才仔细打量起了自己的“救命恩人”，跟他平日里面对的客人完全不同，看上去很年轻，大约二十五六岁的样子，谈吐优雅风度翩翩，脸庞英俊不说身材还挺拔高大，放到大街上绝对能让女孩子们一步三回头的类型。

怕不是哪个电影明星吧。

岳人心里暗暗给这人安了个头衔，本来烦躁的心情莫名地舒缓了些。他从兜里掏出手帕往那人染了红酒污渍的胸口一拍，别扭着一张脸说：

“那，谢谢你啊，这个给你擦擦吧。”  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“……”  
“放心吧，我不会投诉你的。”

他当然不是担心自己是否会被投诉，天天向老板告他状的客人多了去了并不缺这一个。岳人只是突然觉得有点难堪，他们虽然打扮的光鲜亮丽一同站在这装修富丽堂皇的高级会所，但身份永远是客人和公关，就算告诉了他名字又能怎么样呢，哪怕把户口本从头到尾念给他听，他们也终究不是一个世界的人。

“岳人……向日岳人。”  
“哦，我记住了。”说着还笑着拍了拍岳人的肩膀。  
“那个，我要去洗盘子了，您玩好啊。”

岳人抓抓脑袋胡说八道了一番就脚底抹油溜了，他快步向远处走去，拍拍自己的脸，在心里骂着原则呢！冷静下来一想，反正来这里的人都一个德行，寻欢作乐罢了，在他们眼里这里的人可称不上人，顶多是个玩物，谁都不会给谁掏出一分真心，各取所需而已，他再好也还是自己的敌人！

岳人拎着香槟桶愣在门口，从那天之后他再也没在冰帝见过他，此刻突然出现，还是在vip客人房间，他边努力不让表情太狰狞边心想，现在演戏的这么赚钱了？

“是迹部让你来的吧。”

岳人默默地在心里坚定了敌我立场，没好气的回答道：  
“啊，是啊。”  
“愣着干什么，过来坐啊。”  
身体僵硬地走过去坐在了那个人身边，沙发很宽敞，他故意隔开了半个人的距离。  
那人笑了笑并没有说什么，只是推了下眼镜看着他。

岳人被他看得心里直发毛，抽抽嘴角说：  
“这香槟老板送你的，喝么？”  
“哈……”那人不回答反笑了，“迹部知道你是这么接客的吗？”  
“……啊？”  
“你没被赶出去也真是个奇迹，不过这也好，让我遇见了你。”  
“……”岳人觉得脚下全是自己身上掉下的鸡皮疙瘩，他甚至有点搞不清现在谁才是客人。

“迹部还说什么了？”那人边说竟边自己动手倒起了酒，岳人也不吱声，他巴不得什么也不做，在他这里可没有什么职业操守。  
“他说让我好好伺候你。”岳人不情不愿地小声嘟囔，移开视线看向远处墙角的一盆花。  
“哦，那就开始吧？”  
“……”

我开始你大爷啊。

眼看着岳人扭头瞪过来，下一秒可能就要张口问候自己家人了，那个人笑了笑说道：  
“你还没有‘上过门’吧。”

“上门”是这类高级会所的隐语，指男公关被客人指名去往指定的地方进行服务，一般是酒店或者客人的府邸，而在财大气粗的冰帝，这里有为vip客人提供的专人房间，所以一般在这里听到的“上门”则是特指跟随客人去vip房间进行不限时间和形式的服务。相对的，普通客人若是看上了谁，也可以申请“本番”服务，当然相较于“上门”这类服务通常受制于时间和形式。

不管是哪个，岳人都没有过，像他这种暴脾气也没有客人敢指他的名，谁知道他会不会一言不合飞起一脚让自己从此断子绝孙呢。

“看来得从头教教你了。”那人站起来走到隔间，那里是个简易的小厨房，他从冰箱里端出了个盘子放到岳人面前，

“这是给你的见面礼，对了，还没自我介绍，我叫忍足侑士。”

岳人一脸鄙夷的看着那盘子，像拆炸弹似的掀开罩在上面的金属罩，盘子里并不是他想象的炸弹也不是别的什么，而是一块制作精美的奶油蛋糕。他有点意外，没想到这个叫忍足的人这么好，话还没说几句就请自己吃蛋糕？他这是打算贿赂！  
然而奶油的甜香味道让岳人没吃晚饭的肚子诚实的“咕噜”了一声，他咽了咽口水拿起一旁的银色小叉子——不吃白不吃！

忍足抱着手臂嘴角含笑，看着他吃完了整块蛋糕，岳人也爽快，抹了抹嘴叉子一扔说：

“说吧，你要我做什么。”  
“那多没意思，我要你主动来求我，发自内心的。”  
“......哈！？”

不可置信地看着他，岳人隐约闻到了一丝危险的气息，忍足的彬彬有礼只是他伪装起来的外表，再怎么优雅从容，猛兽在捕猎时还是会豪不犹豫地亮出獠牙将猎物撕碎吞入肚中。  
岳人起身就要走，哪怕真的会被迹部扔去喂鱼他也不想在陌生男人身下委曲求全！还主动求他？做梦！

然而他站起来走了没两步竟然双腿一软又跌坐了回去，岳人这才发现从刚才开始这个房间的暖风就有点太强了，他心跳加速额头渗出细汗，身体里像被点燃了一把火，火苗燎着他的神经，不对，这哪是空调的暖风，明明是他自己在发热！  
岳人按着疯狂跳动的心脏恶狠狠地看向忍足，他发现自己竟然起了反应，一把抓住忍足的领子：  
“你……你他妈给我下药？！”  
“为了让你‘进入状态’，总得要些手段么。”  
“你这人面兽心的混账！”  
忍足对这个形容似乎很是满意，他往沙发上一靠，恶狼终于摘掉外婆的善良伪装现出了原形。

“来吧，我倒要看看你准备怎么‘伺候’我。”

忍足玩味地笑着，嘴角勾起好看的弧度，而此刻的岳人只想把他这张得意的脸撕个稀巴烂。

“呼……来就来，谁怕谁啊！”

向日岳人从不轻易服输，这人就是等着看自己笑话，怎么能让他得逞，没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑么！  
岳人把心一横，用力撑着沙发靠背站起来，直接跨坐到忍足身上，和他鼻尖对着鼻尖，摆出自认为凶神恶煞的表情，然而在忍足看来他那点凶狠充其量不过一只还长着乳牙的小老虎。  
抬手扯掉了忍足碍事的眼镜，撇了一眼然后嫌弃地往身后一丢，他咬牙切齿地冲忍足说：

“怎么会有戴平光眼镜的神经病！”  
“喂喂，快给全国戴平光眼镜的人道歉。”

无视了忍足的吐槽，岳人直接扒着忍足的肩膀亲了上去，因为药的作用他现在看起来就像一只发情的小兽，满腹的欲望不知如何发泄只有杂乱无章地吻着眼前的人。  
忍足甚至被他的牙齿硌破嘴唇，大手轻轻搂过岳人纤细的腰，手掌在腰间流连，似碰非碰的力度让岳人皱起了眉头。  
像表达不满似的岳人一口咬上了忍足的脖颈，边摸索着去解他的衬衫扣子。忍足也不责怪，任由这只可爱的小老虎在他身上胡作非为。

岳人穿着一件丝绸质感的白色衬衫，下身是一条紧紧包裹住腿的黑色皮裤，更显得他双腿细长。房间内的灯被调得昏暗，角落里燃烧着的壁炉映出他脸颊的红晕，摇曳的光让他本就巴掌大的小脸看起来更加惹人怜爱。  
若不是被这混蛋下了药，岳人可做不出这种举动，他搜刮尽脑子里关于这种事情的知识，却发现他除了亲吻和脱掉对方衣服，竟不知道还应该做些什么。

切，摸就完事儿了呗。

岳人边自信满满的这样想着，边把手伸到忍足解开的衬衫里，指尖接触到的是他结实的胸肌。岳人有点嫉妒，他天生就骨架小又吃不胖，还是不容易锻炼出肌肉的体质，泄愤似地摸索到忍足的乳尖然后拧了一把，忍足低哼了一声，报复般地用力捏了下岳人的屁股。  
随着时间的推移药效越显，岳人的喘息声渐渐加重，他下面早就肿胀得不像话，偏偏迹部扔给他的这套衣服还是条皮裤，紧绷感让两腿之间的感觉异常敏感，他凭借本能一下下扭着腰，隔着衣料蹭着忍足也已经挺立起来的欲望。  
这样的举动明显讨好到了忍足，他捞过岳人的腰，让两个人的身体紧紧贴在一起，岳人这件白衬衫布料很薄，此刻又被汗浸湿贴在身上，隐约可以看到藏在下面的两点，说不出的暧昧与色情。

忍足凑到岳人耳边，低沉的嗓音带着热气：  
“你这不是挺骚么。”  
“你他妈……啊嗯！”  
岳人脏话还没说完，就被忍足一把擒住下体，他隔着皮裤用力揉捏着，岳人也不示弱，他扯下了忍足的西装，低下头在忍足胸口又舔又咬。  
忍足揉了把他的红发，捏着岳人的下巴让他抬起头，眼神深邃而危险。

“骚是挺骚，就是技术不怎么样。”  
“你哪来这么多废话……！”

忍足掐着他的小脸吻了上去，教科书般的法式舌吻亲得岳人晕头转向，拇指指腹摩挲着他丝绸衬衫下挺立的乳头，触电般的快感让岳人想呻吟出声，奈何被霸道地吻着，他只能哼哼唧唧地表示抗议。  
岳人活了十几年第一次体验到了什么叫接吻接到缺氧，忍足放开他之后他大口喘着气说不上话，只能恶狠狠地瞪着这个男人。

“学会了吗。”  
“……滚。”

岳人被他吻得脑袋发蒙，连骂人的话都想不起来，可他不得不承认忍足精湛的吻技，那是种灵魂都要被对方占有的强取豪夺。  
用手背抹了下因激烈的接吻而流到嘴角的唾液，抬手的动作让他发觉衣服黏在身上难受极了，于是干脆利落地扯开自己的领结，忍足还是头一次看到有人边用要杀人的眼神盯着自己边脱衣服的。  
忍足笑着看岳人脱了衬衫，然后惊讶地发现他里面竟然还穿着复杂的皮质背带，几条黑色皮带绕过他雪白修长的脖颈，在中间交叉经过金属扣再向下延伸到皮裤边缘，唯独留着胸口两侧，泛着潮红的皮肤上面被揉捏到挺立的乳头就像两颗水晶樱桃般诱人。  
绕是见过不少大场面的忍足也有些看呆了。

这也太刺激了。

心里默默地感谢了迹部一番，忍足觉得自己再绷着就太不是男人了。

他食指挑起岳人腰侧的背带，然后“啪”的一声松开，惹得岳人吃痛地倒吸一口气：  
“痛！你干嘛！？”  
“干你啊。”  
“……”  
看他涨红了一张小脸，忍足伸出手用食指拨了下他的刘海。  
“有没有人说过你特别可爱？”  
“……没有！”

这是真的没有，他来这里才一个月，这一个月里他尽顾着跟客人干架了，除了同行，根本没有人好好跟他说过话。  
岳人冲他翻了个白眼，又开始自顾自地脱起裤子，他手撑在忍足背后的沙发上，左扭右扭费了好大一番功夫才把这条该死的皮裤扔到地上。他里面是一条很省布料的丁字内裤，除了前面一块以外，剩下的部分也就一指宽，连接着身上的背带。  
而那唯一的一块布也抠门到根本遮不住什么，硬到不行的玉茎从内裤边缘探出，渗出淫水的尖端反着光。

忍足开始娴熟地揉捏起岳人的分身，终于得到的抚慰让岳人腰间一软一头向前栽去，他额头抵着忍足的肩膀，丝毫不忌讳地喘息呻吟着。  
“喂，这是我在嫖你诶，别光顾着自己享受啊。”  
“嗯啊……还不是，你这混蛋……给我下药？？”  
嘴上虽这么说，岳人还是解开了忍足的皮带和裤链，然后把手伸进去上下撸动着，手中的性器有着惊人的尺寸，这和平时摸惯了的自己的完全不是一码事，而随着抚摸它还在渐渐胀大，这该死的色狼！

忍足觉得再摸下去岳人怕不是要就这么交代在自己手里，他才不可能就这么轻易地放过他，停了手从一旁留声机的抽屉里掏出了个什么，岳人定睛一看发现那竟然是个跳蛋！从没有过这种经历的他心里有些发怵，不会出人命吧……  
当然一个小小的跳蛋并不会闹出什么人命，可当忍足把它塞到岳人后穴里的时候，从身体深处传来的震动让他感受到了前所未有的体验——伴随着异物感而来的还有一种陌生的快感，加上药物使神经异常敏感，这种快感被无情地放大了数倍，岳人搂着忍足的脖子把脸埋在沙发靠背里，他不想被他看到此刻自己羞耻的表情，天知道他差点因为一个跳蛋就射出来了！

而忍足并没有让他如愿，他有些粗鲁地抓着岳人的头发强迫他与自己对视，岳人红着眼圈强忍着不让眼泪掉下来，因为这点事就哭实在是太丢人了！  
忍足轻啄了下他的嘴角然后道：  
“爽吗？”  
“快……快拿出去！”  
“那要看你表现咯。”  
说着竟然把他的脑袋往下一按，承不住力的岳人直接从沙发上滑下去跪在了忍足两腿之间，眼前赫然是刚才在自己手中变得巨大的性器，这混蛋该不会……  
忍足掏出自己红到发紫的阴茎不由分说的就往岳人微张着的嘴里捅去，岳人的反抗还没说出口半个字就被这庞然巨物堵了回去，他后穴里的小玩意还在尽职尽责的震动着，忍耐着海啸般汹涌的快感，随着忍足按在他脑后的手前后晃着身体，吞吐着这个男人深不见底的欲望。  
忍足有些粗暴的动作彻底暴露了他的本性，他似乎丝毫不介意这样的深度会让岳人难受，而岳人再也克制不住，眼泪倾巢而出，这个人渣是想把他的喉咙捅穿吗！岳人用力掐着忍足的腿以示抗议，不知过了多久他终于放开他，他不受控制地咳嗽起来，嘴里腥咸的味道让岳人想着等完事之后一定要把这家伙碎尸万段！

无视了岳人痛苦的表情，忍足把他从地上拉起来又是一番深吻，同时手下帮他套弄着，这让岳人的呼吸愈发凌乱，他猛的用力推开忍足，手不自觉地向下伸去，看着忍足深渊般的眼眸喘息着说道： “唔……我要……要射……嗯快……！ ”  
忍足眼疾手快地抓住岳人的手腕不让他碰到自己，套弄着的那只手也停了下来并堵住铃口，他挑眉道：“我刚说什么来着，你得求我啊。”  
“你他妈休想……”  
“嗯？”  
“啊啊……真不行了嗯……快让我射！求你了……！ ”  
“说，想被我怎么样？”  
然后岳人说出了因只顾眼前之爽而让他后悔了好几个礼拜的话：  
“……想……想被你干……啊嗯……”忍足满意地又开始撸动，而岳人已经被情欲冲昏了头，“干我……快点，啊啊啊快……啊……！”

几乎尖叫着释放在了忍足手里，岳人瞬间脱力地向他怀里倒去，像一只搁浅在沙滩上的鱼一样大口喘着气。忍足坏心眼地把手指缝里岳人射出的白色液体胡闹似地往他通红的小脸上一抹，换来岳人嫌弃的眼刀。  
忍足一手扶着岳人的腰一手竟然伸到旁边的留声机换了张唱片，岳人一脸的不可置信，他身体里的欲火还远远没有平息，这个男人怎么能若无其事的去换什么唱片？后穴中的跳蛋持续为他带来新的渴望，他第一次有这种空虚的感觉，小小的跳蛋已经不能够满足他，仿佛一个荡妇想被男人狠狠操干的想法让他又羞又恼。

忍足重新把留声机的针头放到唱片上，终于转过头看着岳人说：  
“宝贝儿啊，你该不会第一次和男人做吧？”  
“……那又怎样！”

别说和男人了，这可是岳人第一次和人有肌肤之亲，被下了催情的药是一方面，可在他内心深处或许已经默许了，如果是这个男人的话那做也就做了，反正早晚要过这一关，不如挑个长得帅的。  
“那我可得当心点不能让你受伤啊。”忍足嘴上这么说着，却粗鲁地把手指挤到岳人还塞着跳蛋的后穴，里面的湿热的触感让他勾起嘴角，“看来你已经准备好了？”

“你……要上就上，别他妈啰嗦！”

忍足哈哈大笑，阅人无数的他从没见过像岳人这样的，不得不佩服迹部挑人的眼光，同时也庆幸自己是他的第一个男人，他很久没被激起过斗志了，他那些数不清的床伴们不是温顺的像只小绵羊就是费尽了心思去讨好他，他早就厌烦了——向日岳人，有点意思。他开始期待这个总是嘴上不饶人的暴躁美人被他操到求饶的样子，他一把扯出了跳蛋，抱起岳人对准那被蹂躏到不断溢出肠液的小穴一下捅到了底。

“啊啊啊……！！”被这突如其来的袭击惊吓到，岳人仰起头大声呼喊着，分不清是痛感还是快感，后面被巨物填满的满足让他浑身发颤，忍足丝毫不留情面地开始握着他的腰大力抽插，岳人为了保持平衡只得紧紧搂住忍足的脖子。

“嗯啊……别……慢点，太深了混蛋……！”  
“嗯？刚才是谁说快点干他来着？”

岳人湿热的肠壁紧紧包裹着巨大的性器，脸侧的红发随着上下起伏的动作色情地晃动，眼角是还没干透的泪，带着哭腔的嗓音颤抖着——他的小老虎也太火辣了。  
岳人觉得自己整个人都要散架了，可当后面渐渐熟悉了这种冲撞之后，竟然生出了一种还想要更多的想法，自己怎么可以这么淫荡？！  
为了更好发力忍足扶起岳人跪着的膝盖让他蹲起，把他的大腿分开到几乎成一条直线，双手掰开他雪白的臀瓣，红色的指印触目惊心。

“自己也动动啊。”  
“嗯嗯……我不……我啊……好大唔嗯……！”

此时的岳人已经失去了骂人的能力，说出的话只言片语根本没有逻辑，忍足听得想笑，只好堵住了他这张气人的嘴。舌头伸进去霸道地搅动，像要把他生吞活剥一般。  
岳人眼前早已被泪水模糊了视线，唱片的声音都渐渐听不太清，唯有清楚地感受到后穴里那不断进出的肉棍的形状，他的嗓子都喊哑了，偏偏这色狼根本没有停下的打算。

“宝贝儿舒服吗，嗯？”忍足低沉的磁性嗓音在耳边响起，岳人此刻竟觉得这声音性感极了，可他当然不会去承认真的很爽，和忍足额头相抵，露出挑衅的笑容：“你他妈……就这点本事吗……”  
忍足勾起嘴角，他的斗志完全被点燃，抽出肉棒后掐着岳人的后颈把他按倒在沙发上，提起他的屁股让它高高撅起，内裤的皮制边把他小穴周围的皮肤勒得通红，忍足扒掉了碍事的内裤并且顺手解掉了连在一起的背带，然后用它牢牢捆住了岳人的双手。

胀出紫筋的性器在张合的穴口来回蹭着，忍足俯下身咬着岳人仿佛要滴出血的耳廓：“你男人当然不止这点本事。”  
说着抄起一旁喝了一半的香槟酒瓶对准洞口就杵了进去，玻璃的触感让岳人浑身的汗毛都竖了起来，冰凉的香槟酒倒灌进肠道，岳人难受得扭起腰，可双手被死死制住，他只能破口大骂：  
“你他妈疯了……！快拿出去！嗯啊啊……不要……！”  
“求我。”忍足把瓶子又往深捅了几分，岳人觉得自己要被撕裂了，他只得哭喊着求饶：  
“拿走……快拿出去！求你……我错了错了，要死了真的……”

忍足终于肯罢手，抽出了瓶子，酒液随之喷涌而出，房间里顿时酒香四溢。忍足把剩下的香槟一滴不剩地浇在岳人背上，冰得他缩起脖子。  
“我……我要杀了你……”  
“嗯？你再说一遍？”边说着边再一次挺身进入他的体内，比刚才还要激烈的冲撞让岳人再也说不出一句完整的话。  
不断换着角度撞击，一次比一次深入，忽然岳人仿佛全身痉挛一般扭动起来，忍足满意地暗记住了那个位置，之后的每一次都正中红心。

“啊啊啊……！嗯那里……不行……！”  
“哪里？这里么。”  
“不……我不要了……！求你……快停下……”

停下当然是不可能的，忍足变本加厉地攻击着那一点，岳人已经连反抗的力气都没有了，眼泪也早就决堤，嘴里嗯嗯啊啊都是意味不明的音节，忍足大手狠狠掐住他的腰疯狂冲撞着，在岳人快要失去意识的时候他拔出那沾满肠液的巨物，用手撸了几下，将白色浑浊的精液射了他一身。  
忍足松开绑着的岳人的双手，俯下身亲吻着他泛着泪光的眼角，岳人已经被折腾到连骂人的力气都没有，只能抽出被勒得生疼的手冲忍足竖了个中指。  
忍足不以为然地捉住岳人的手指亲了亲，然后把他打横抱起向房间另一侧挂着华丽帷幔的大床走去。

属于冰帝的夜晚，还远远没有结束。

TBC


End file.
